


Childish

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Bledgeup [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Childishness, Comic and Red are sick, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Napping, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Safe Space, Scolding, Self-Harm, Sickfic, Snow, Snowball Fight, Soup, Stress-induced narcolepsy, cuteness, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Comic and Red 'train' outside in the snow and get sick. Edge has to take care of them.





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: SELF-HARM!!!!!!!!!

"take that!" Comic shouted, dumping a load of snow onto Red. The smaller skeleton shook the snow off and charged the other, throwing snowballs at him. Comic stopped laughing as he got hit square in the face and shivered when some molten snow dripped down his neck. He quickly ducked behind his snow wall, laughing when Red stumbled over it and fell into a hole. He held out his hand for the other to take, already breathing heavily with exertion. The smaller skeleton grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. They collapsed into a panting heap, giggling a bit.

 

"Seriously? What were you thinking, falling asleep outside in the snow?! And you are soaked!!" Edge chided. Comic shrugged, shivering profusely. Red wasn't doing any better, his bones rattling with the force of his shaking. The taller startled when his lover sneezed loudly, wiping his running nose with his sleeve. He sniffled, looking up at Edge with wide, innocent eye sockets.

"we were training.. we're really sorry..." Red admitted quietly, fumbling with his hands nervously. Edge huffed.

"It's okay. Just take off these wet clothes and get into the bath." Edge ordered. Comic shot his smaller counterpart a smirk. He stripped himself down slowly, looking at Edge teasingly who's cheek bones burned red. Red stepped into the hot water, soon followed by the taller skeleton. Comic sighed as he sank into the hot water, only then noticing how cold and numb his bones felt. He submerged himself completely, holding his breath for a moment before resurfacing again. He sighed happily and washed his face, swirling around to look at the smaller as water hit the back of his skull.

"hey." Comic warned, smiling despite his tone of voice. Red smirked, splashing some water on him. The taller put an arm up to shield his eye sockets, laughing. Red smiled and stopped assaulting the other.

"You two are so childish." Edge stated with a sigh. Comic nodded proudly, wiping some water from his face to avoid getting anything into his eye sockets. It was a real pain to get anything out of there.

"indeed we are." He announced, glowing with pride. Red laughed at the obvious mockery, winking at Edge. The tallest skeleton sighed.

"Just wash up you two. I'm going to get you some fresh clothing." He announced and left the bathroom. The two skeletons washed themselves quickly, done by the time Edge was back. He gave them two towels and helped Comic dry off when he saw him struggle to do it with his many cracks. He carefully wiped him dry, giving him his pajamas and a pair of socks. The short skeleton took the soft clothing and laid the pyjama down, putting on his white socks. He picked up the pale blue pants and slipped them on. Comic let out a happy sigh as he noticed they were still warm from coming right out of the dryer. He put on the navy shirt with stars on it, smiling when he recalled that Red had bought it for him as a Gyftmas gift. He turned to the smaller, giving him a hug.

"let's go to sleep, red." Comic suggested with a yawn, hoping to just sleep his consistent shivers off. Red was no better off, looking beyond exhausted and nodded. Edge huffed and picked them both up, carrying them to their shared room. He grumbled something under his breath that Comic couldn't pick up in his semi-conscious state and pushed open the door, walking over to the bed. He pulled back the covers, miraculously managing to do so without dropping his two lovers and laid them down next to each other, smiling as Comic immediately pulled Red close, holding him protectively. Edge covered them with a thick blanket and quietly left the room, the two smaller skeletons already asleep.

 

Comic woke up feeling downright miserable. A headache was thrumming away in his skull and he felt so hot even though he was shivering. He was sick. The skeleton pulled his smaller lover close, shutting his eye sockets. He tried to fall asleep again but his body refused him. Red trembled lightly, shifting closer to try to get more warmth. Comic smiled softly and used some of his magic to warm up the blanket, turning it into a heat blanket. The smaller of the two relaxed, a small smile gracing his face. The door opened with a barely audible click and swung inwards, revealing Edge. The tall skeleton stepped inside, two steaming mugs in his hands. He smiled at Comic when he saw he was awake and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How are you?" Edge asked quietly, trying to avoid waking Red at all costs. He looked so cute and peaceful. Comic yawned.

"i feel like shit..." Comic murmured, sitting up. Edge couldn't help but notice that the smaller's cheek bones were flushed a sickly green, a clear sign of sickness. He all but shoved the soup-filled mug into the other's hands. Comic looked surprised but took the mug, taking a small sip. He hummed gratefully, shooting a smile to the taller.

"It tastes good?" Edge asked, looking over to Red to see if he had woken up. The smallest skeleton murred quietly and hugged Comic's waist tightly, trying to pull him closer. The slightly taller skeleton nodded to answer Edge's question and took another slow sip, closing his eye sockets in bliss when he felt his magic accept the warm soup, making his soul warm up a bit.

"Good." Edge stated and shifted closer to the smaller, wrapping an arm around his shoulders gently, pulling him close. Comic leaned into the side embrace and continued sipping the soup, seemingly enjoying himself. He quickly put the mug into his lap and sneezed loudly, startling the smallest skeleton awake. Red rubbed his eye sockets with a small groan and looked up sleepily, sitting up a bit.

"w's all th' ruckus abou'?" Red asked tiredly, blinking in surprise when Edge gave him the other mug. It was still hot and the small skeleton almost burned his tongue. He sighed, rubbing his skull which was thrumming painfully and leaned against Comic, taking a smaller sip.

"i think 'm sick..." Red mumbled, closing his eye sockets. His cheek bones were flushed a sickly green but it was a bit fainter than Comic's.

"Shouldn't have slept in the snow." Edge remarked. Comic let out an exhausted sigh.

"cut us some slack..." He mumbled, putting the now empty cup away. The short skeleton closed his eye sockets and laid his hand over them to block out the light, yawning tiredly. Red sipped on his mug, laying his skull onto the taller's shoulder.

"we're already sick. you don't have to remind us that we're idiots every few seconds." Red mumbled. Comic nodded affirmatively and laid his glasses to the side.

"I didn't say you were idiots." Edge huffed. Comic shrugged slightly and tried to fall asleep. An uncomfortable silence stretched between the three.

"I'm sorry." Edge apologised. Red hummed softly, acknowledging the apology. Comic finally managed to drift off to an uneasy sleep.

 

_"Look at you. Pathetic. Since you are sick I will unfortunately have to use your brother." Gaster sneered at the small, sick skeleton. Sans pushed himself up with a pained groan and limped over to the scientist._

_"nah. 'm fine." He murmured exhaustedly, pushing his little brother over to the other skeleton children. Gaster let out a dark chuckle._

_"If you insist. You're a sucker for pain, aren't you?" The tall skeleton inquired though it sounded like a statement. Sans felt bile rise up in his non-existent throat. He hated pain._

_Sans opened his eye sockets again to notice he had spaced out completely. He was strapped to a medical table, his arms and legs secured with leather restraints. Gaster was holding a strange device._

_"Let's see if determination can sweep out the sickness in your soul..." Gaster murmured._

_"Summon, pet!!" He demanded harshly. Sans' body spasmed with pain as his soul was forced to appear, straining painfully against its summoning. Gaster shoved a needle into the dull-blue soul, making the short skeleton scream in complete agony. A dark red liquid was pressed into his soul, making his whole body and mind burn white-hot. His magic shut down into self-preservation mode and his whole body spasmed before he passed out._

 

Comic shot awake with a gasp, clutching his shirt just above his painfully clenching soul tightly. Red murred quietly, shifting a bit as the other moved. The taller skeleton stared at the other with empty eye sockets, the blurry sight of his doppelganger sleeping peacefully calming him down a tiny bit. Comic still felt as if he was just one step away from a major panic attack so he carefully extracted himself from Red's hold and teleported into the closet, onto the strategically laid out blanket and curled up into a tight, shivering ball. He only noticed then how tears were dripping down his cheek bones at a concerning speed. His breathing was coming in short gasps which didn't serve much to provide him with oxygen. Comic scratched at his left ulna anxiously, trying to get rid of the invisible bounds. He felt some dust get stuck in his finger joints and clenched his eye sockets shut. His left ulna was burning in pain but he could feel his breathing even out a bit, the tears slowing to a stop. He let go of his hand and rubbed his eye sockets, wiping the tear tracks away. He whimpered quietly and held his now injured left arm close.

 _I'm in our bedroom closet. I'm safe._ Comic tried to reassure himself. He gripped a folded up, dark blue blanket and wrapped it around himself tightly, snuggling into the warmth. He felt heat emanating from his bones but he was rattling with cold. He probably had a fever. The blanket warmed up in no time to a comfortable warmth that made him drift off to sleep again.

 

"Comic? What are you doing in there?" Edge asked quietly, waking Comic up. The small skeleton let out a small groan as he woke up. His bones didn't hurt against all odds as he was used to sleeping in tight spaces like this. _As long as it wasn't a cage..._

"sleeping..." Comic answered, mumbling groggily. He blinked, trying to clear his vision only to notice that he was missing his glasses. He sighed, knowing he'd have to explain himself now.

"Comic. I know you built this nest for your panic attacks." Edge reminded, sounding a bit annoyed that the other still wouldn't tell him the truth at first.

"i... had a nightmare. it honestly scared the shit outta me..." Comic admitted with a sigh. "when i finally calmed down i didn't feel up to walking so i fell asleep in here." He explained.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edge asked gently.

"no.. but i could really use a hug right now..." Comic murmured softly, his voice rough with residual exhaustion. Edge nodded and moved closer slowly, drawing the shorter skeleton into a gentle hug. Comic stiffened for a second before he let out a soft sigh and relaxed into the hug, wrapping his arms around the other and pressing closer.

"you're so warm..." Comic murmured, not protesting at all when he was picked up, even going as far as to tighten his hold around the other, wrapping his legs around Edge's waist. The short skeleton buried his face in his lover's collar before turning his skull away abruptly, letting out a loud sneeze.

"ughh..." The short skeleton groaned as the dull pain in his skull spiked, shooting a wave of agony through his whole body. Edge walked over to their bed and laid down next to Red, pulling Comic on top of him. The shorter immediately cuddled into his hoodie, yawning tiredly. He laid his skull onto the taller's ribcage, hugging him tightly. They both joined Red in dream land soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you did please leave a Kudos and a comment. I really love comments. Even if you think your comment is stupid please send it. There is no such thing as a stupid comment (except if it's hate).
> 
> Have a nice day! ^^


End file.
